


such a yearn for just one kiss

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, F/M, Horror, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Murder, Obsession, Romance, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you killed her.” —gumiyagumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a yearn for just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written on whim in one sitting i dont know either
> 
> im offended by the lack of a gumiyagumi relationship tag and a gumiya tag in general, why did they merge it with gumis tag,
> 
> (title comes from a really old danny phantom ffnet fic called _‘Obsessions’_ by Sealeena.)

.  
.  
.

**such a yearn for just one kiss**  
_“you killed her.”_

.

“You,” Gumi whispers, eyes darting from the crumpled body on the ground to the pool of blood at his feet. With her heart hammering wildly in her chest, she goes on, “You killed her. You killed them.”

The boy is silent as a grave as he takes one step forward, then another, then another, and instinctively she tries to back away, but – her shoulder blades bump into the wall behind her. She’s trapped. He’s approaching.

She’s next.

“I’ll tell everyone,” she blurts, fishing for something, anything that might make him stop in his tracks long enough for her to make a break for it. “I’ll tell everyone that you – that you were behind all those grisly murders, those poor, _innocent_ souls – ”

In the span of a heartbeat, he appears right in front of her, slamming her back into the concrete hard enough for her to see stars. “I’d be careful with my words if I were you, love,” he murmurs, his voice a warm velvet that tickles her ear. “Those people were anything but innocent.”

Breathlessly she wheezes without thinking: “But neither are _you_.”

He smirks, pinning her in place with his knee between her thighs. “Are _you_ innocent?” he mocks, slipping the glint of his knife down the valley of her breasts, down the curves of her hips. “You’re beautiful enough not to be – unless you want me to find out for myself, hm?”

Gumi narrows her eyes, struggling to keep her composure as he repositions himself in a manner that allows both their bodies to meld together like two perfect puzzle pieces, allows his warm breath to fan her face. “You’re sick.”

A wide, maniacal grin splits his face. “ _Love_ sick,” he chimes in a garish sing-song, “I’m _lovesick_ , can’t you tell?” And before she can reply, he whips his knife across her face, leaving a barely noticeable, paper-thin cut on her cheek.

Gumi stands there, too stunned to move; he leans in to trace the wound lovingly with his tongue. “I’m lovesick for _you_ , love, and only you. They were all in the way.” He’s bloodthirsty. She’s petrified.

He’s obsessed.

The boy kisses her full on the mouth, and all she can taste is blood and tears.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid.


End file.
